warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Convention Aisle/@comment-2600:1004:B00D:4FC9:7516:95BC:AD67:E425-20191028231451
The items listed are "transformation gear" used by Kamen Riders to transform. They often come in the form of belts. Other forms of transformation gear are wristbands and weapons. Showa transformation gear always consists of one piece which is activated by the Rider doing a pose, while shouting "Henshin!" (変身, Henshin, "Transform!"). On the other hand, the transformation gear of Heisei Riders almost always consists of multiple pieces; a belt and a smaller object that either has to be inserted into the belt or have it interact with the belt in another way. After this is done, the transformation can be completed. Examples of these smaller objects are cards, coins, and mobile phones. Especially in the Neo-Heisei era, these smaller objects are also used to activate form changes. Another key difference between both eras is that Riders from the Showa Era always have their belts be a part of their (normally cyborg) bodies. While this is also a fact for some Heisei Kamen Riders, most notably Kuuga and Agito, the majority of Heisei transformation gear is separate from their owner's body. Therefore, most Heisei Riders first need to equip their gear before being able to transform. In some cases, Heisei transformation gear can also be used by multiple users as opposed being bound to a single user, like the Faiz, Kaixa, and Delta Belts and the Ixa System. Gear By Season Kamen Rider Typhoon (Rider 1, Rider 2, Shocker Riders, Rider 3, Rider 4) Kamen Rider V3 Double Typhoon (V3) Kamen Rider X Ridol, Redizer, Perfecter (X-Rider) Kamen Rider Amazon GiGi Armlet (Amazon) Kamen Rider Stronger Electrer (Stronger) Kamen Rider (Skyrider) Tornado (Skyrider) Kamen Rider Super-1 Cycloder (Super-1) Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! ZX Belt (ZX) Kamen Rider Black King Stone (Black) Kamen Rider Black RX Sunriser (Black RX) Kamen Rider J J-Spirit (J) Kamen Rider Kuuga Arcle (Kuuga) Kamen Rider Agito Alter Ring (Agito) Meta Factor (Gills) Ank Point (Another Agito) Kamen Rider Ryuki V-Buckle (All Riders) Interacts with Advent Deck Kamen Rider 555 SB-555B Faiz Driver (Faiz) Interacts with Faiz Phone SB-913B Kaixa Driver (Kaixa) Interacts with Kaixa Phone SB-333B Delta Driver (Delta) Interacts with Delta Phone Smart Buckle (Riotrooper) SB-315B Psyga Driver (Psyga) Interacts with Psyga Phone SB-000B Orga Driver (Orga) Interacts with Orga Phone Kamen Rider Blade All transformation gear in this series is activated by inserting Category Ace Rouze Cards. Blay Buckle (Blade) Garren Buckle (Garren) Chalice Rouzer (Chalice, Joker Undeads) Leangle Buckle (Leangle) Glaive Buckle (Glaive) Larc Buckle (Larc) Lance Buckle (Lance) Kamen Rider Hibiki Henshin Onsa(Hibiki, Eiki, Danki, Gouki, Kyouki, Shouki, Touki, Kabuki, Touki, Kirameki, Nishiki, Habataki) Henshin Onibue (Ibuki, Amaki) Henshin Kigen (Todoroki, Sabaki, Banki,(Zanki, Shuki) Kamen Rider Kabuto All transformation gear in this series is activated by Zecters Rider Belt (Kabuto, Gatack, Dark Kabuto, Lady) Rider Brace (TheBee, Hercus, Ketaros, Caucasus) Drake Grip (Drake) Sasword Yaiver (Sasword) ZECT Buckle (KickHopper, PunchHopper) Kamen Rider Den-O With the exception of the Zeronos Belt, all belts are activated by a Rider Pass. Terminal Buckle I Den-O Belt (Den-O) Nega Den-O Belt (Nega Den-O) New Den-O Belt (New Den-O) G Den-O Belt (G Den-O) Zeronos Belt (Zeronos) Interacts with Zeronos Cards Terminal Buckle II Gaoh Belt (Gaoh) Wing Belt (Den-O Wing Form) Yuuki Belt (Yuuki) Kamen Rider Kiva Kivat Belt (Kiva) Interacts with Kivat-bat the 3rd or Kivat-bat the 4th Ixa Belt (Ixa) Interacts with Ixa Knuckle Sagarc Belt (Saga) Interacts with Jyacorder Dark Kivat Belt (Dark Kiva) Interacts with Kivat-bat the 2nd Rey Kivat Belt (Rey) Interacts with Rey Kivat Arc Kivat Belt (Arc) Interacts with Arc Kivat Kamen Rider Decade With the exception of Kamen Rider Kiva-la, all transformation Gear introduced in Kamen Rider Decade use Rider Cards to initiate transformation. Decadriver (Decade) Diendriver (Diend) Kiva-la Belt (Kiva-la) Interacts with Kiva-la Kamen Rider W All Transformation Gear in this series is activated by inserting Gaia Memories. Double Driver (Double) Lost Driver (Skull, Eternal, Joker, Cyclone) Accel Driver (Accel) Kamen Rider OOO OOO Driver, O Scanner (OOO) Interacts with Core Medals. Birth Driver (Birth (Prototype)) Interacts with Cell Medals. Poseidon Driver (Poseidon) Interacts with Core Medals. Aqua Driver (Aqua) Kamen Rider Fourze All Transformation Gear in this series is activated by inserting Astro Switches. Fourze Driver (Fourze) Nadeshiko Driver (Nadeshiko) Meteor Driver (Meteor) Kamen Rider Wizard All Transformation Gear in this series is activated by Wizard Rings. With the exception of Kamen Rider Beast, who has to insert his rings, all riders have to hold their rings in front of their belt buckle to transform. WizarDriver (Wizard) White Wizard Driver (Wiseman) Mage's Belt (Mage) Sorcerer's Belt (Sorcerer) Beast Driver (Beast) Kamen Rider Gaim All Transformation gear in this series are activated by inserting Lockseeds. Sengoku Driver (Armored Riders) Genesis Driver (New Generation Riders) Kamen Rider Drive Drive Driver, Shift Brace ((Proto/Dark) Drive, Heart) Interacts with Shift Cars Mach Driver Honoh (Mach, Chaser) Interacts with Signal Bikes and Shift Cars Break Gunner (Mashin Chaser) Interacts with Viral Cores and Shift Cars Lupin Gunner (Lupin) Interacts with Viral Cores and Shift Cars Banno Driver (Gold Drive) Hypnos (Mach, Chaser) (simulating Mach Driver Honoh) Interacts with Signal Bikes Kamen Rider Ghost All transformation gear in this series is activated by inserting Eyecons, or directly using a large Eyecon. Ghost Driver ((Dark) Ghost, (Zero) Specter) Eyecon Driver G (Ghost) Mega Ulorder (Necrom) Proto Mega Ulorder (Gamma Superior Perfect, Dark Necrom) Extremer Driver (Extremer) Kamen Rider Amazons Amazons Driver (Amazon Omega, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Sigma) Neo Amazons Driver (Amazon Neo, Amazon New Omega, Amazon Neo Alpha) Neo Amazonz Register (Crow Amazon) Kamen Rider Ex-Aid All transformation gear in this series are activated by inserting Rider Gashats, or directly using the Gashats. Gamer Driver (Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe, Lazer, Genm, True Brave, Para-DX, Cronus, Fuma, Another Para-DX) Buggle Driver (Genm) Interacts with the Dangerous Zombie Gashat Buggle Driver II (Poppy, Cronus, Lazer X) Interacts with the Toki Meki Crisis Gashat, Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat, and Giri Giri Chambara Gashat Gashat Gear Dual (Para-DX) Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat (Ride-Players) Kamen Rider Build All transformation gear in this series interact with Fullbottles, but some are designed for specific Fullbottles or variants of Fullbottles. Build Driver (Build, Cross-Z, Grease Blizzard, Prime Rogue, Blood, Killbus, Metal Build) Interacts with all Fullbottles, (Great) Cross-Z Dragon, Cross-Z Magma Knuckle, Grease Blizzard Knuckle, Killbuspider, and Grease Perfect Kingdom Transteam Gun (Night Rogue, Blood Stalk) Interacts with the Bat and Cobra Fullbottles Sclash Driver (Cross-Z Charge, Grease, Rogue) Interacts with Sclashjellies and the Crocodile Crack Fullbottle Nebulasteam Gun (Kaisers) Interacts with Gears Evol-Driver (Evol, MadRogue) Interacts with Evolbottles and Fullbottles Kamen Rider Zi-O Ziku-Driver (Zi-O, Geiz, Tsukuyomi, Barlckxs, Zonjis, Zamonas) BeyonDriver (Woz) Ohma Zi-O Driver (Ohma Zi-O) Mirai Drivers: Shinobi Driver (Shinobi) Hattari Driver (Hattari) Quiz Driver (Quiz) Kikai Driver (Kikai) Ginga Driver (Ginga) Kamen Rider Zero-One All transformation gear in this series interact with Progrise Keys. Hiden Zero-One Driver (Zero-One) A.I.M.S Shot Riser (Vulcan, Valkyrie) Metsuboujinrai Force Riser (Horobi, Jin) Zaia ThousanDriver (Thouser) Notes As noted in a net movie segment, G-Series Riders and V1 are the only Riders who don't technically transform, instead having to equip their armor piece by piece, and so are the only Riders without true transformation gear. Although Ryo Ashihara does not wear it until after his transformation, Kamen Riders Gills' belt, the Meta Factor, is considered a transformation belt. Since Kamen Rider Decade’s Decadriver, all the succeeding transformation belts (with some exceptions such as the Mage's Belt and the A.I.M.S Shot Riser) have the name “Driver” standardized on them (ex: Drive Driver or Sclash Driver).